Vice
by Rianne Pond
Summary: Ren promises impulsive spontaneity and Masa promises calm analytics; they're a couple that shouldn't work, but does. What happens when Ren "accidentally" locks them in a closet? "In the end both boys were out of breath, the buckets had been overturned and they'd landed themselves on the ground. Ren's shirt had become unbuttoned and Masa's perfectly brushed hair was mussed up."


**Vice**

"Ren, please stop," Masato begged, his voice strained as he pushed Ren's hip from his own body. Ren looked up from his incessant kissing of Masato's neck and frowned. His face looked as though it were a mixture of disappointment and anger at Masato's straightforward dejection.

"Why Masa? I know you like it," he whispered hoarsely, licking the other boy's jaw line. Masato put a palm to Ren's face, shoving him off. Ren tripped back a step, ramming a shoulder into the metal shelves holding the school's cleaning supplies.

"Damn it Masato! What gives?" he demanded, keeping mind to remain quiet so as not to be heard. He didn't spare anything with the anger displayed in his voice though. Masa had been so distant lately, barely kissing back, refusing to skip class, pushing Ren away as though he were the plague. To be entirely honest Ren felt as though he were being avoided. This never happened with the ladies, _they_ couldn't get enough. Masato was admittedly cold, but there had always been something between them, why was he acting this way all of the sudden?

"Nothing, I just don't feel like—" he began, exasperatedly attempting to evade the endless kissing and touching. Ren had been unbearably close lately, whispering to him in the hallway, dragging him into maintenance closets and waking him up in the middle of the night on a whim. He was using Masato as a vice for his urges. Masato liked Ren, but he felt like he was just a pawn.

"Feel like being with me anymore?" Ren accused, his voice snapping, growing increasingly loud as his anger fumed. "I'm afraid to break it to you, but this will be awful awkward being in the same band as you," he seethed, a sort of malice lacing his voice.

"It's not like that Ren. Of course I like being with you," Masa attempted to soothe the other boy as he was growing red. Ren shook his head and waved a hand at Masato.

"No, I get it. You've grown tired of me," he snapped, clearly not in the most stable of mental conditions. Masato reached to Ren's cheek, touching it lightly. His eyes stared with fascination at Ren as he stroked his cheek. Ren's lip curled with disgust as his eyes looked anywhere other than back at Masato's. He didn't push Masa away though.

"Ren," he breathed, feeling their faces draw closer until Ren was forced to return his gaze. "We shouldn't work, but," Masa continued, breathing the same air as the older boy. Ren looked down into the blue eyes of his counterpart, wondering to himself how exactly they did work. Somehow Masa's analytical side balanced out his impulsiveness, but the relationship wasn't without its own hitches.

"But we do," Ren admitted, his voice almost disappointed that they'd come to the same realization. Truthfully, he enjoyed it when Masa was a little angry. It made him more aggressive.

"Okay, can I go to class now?" Masato asked, brushing Ren's pesky hair from his face and smiling. Ren shrugged in defeat, so much preferring to remain together, but agreeing to Masato's devotion to class. Masa gave him a thankful nod and pushed towards the door, knocking a broom onto the ground in the process.

"What's taking so long?" Ren asked, fed up with the tight space. He'd never admit it, but the heat was going to his head, maybe he was a little claustrophobic. Masa chuckled to himself grimly, jiggling the doorknob once more.

"Ren," he began slowly, concern apparent in his voice. "Does this door lock from the outside?" Ren eyed the other boy, debating whether he was kidding or not. The urgency in his eyes implied that he was not.

"Well, most school closets do Masa," he replied sarcastically. Masato's eyebrows shot up, obviously not appreciating his joking manner.

"I'm not kidding Ren," he said quietly. "We're trapped in here." Ren laughed out loud. His voice booming. Masato gave him a very ungrateful glare, his lips pursed together so tight it looked as though he had no lips.

"Want to skip class, Babe?" Ren suggested as Masato stumbled back into Ren's arms. Ren wrapped his nimble fingers around Masato's hips and rested his chin on the other boy's shoulder. It looked as though they had to get comfortable.

After a series of coaxing and complimenting Ren managed to convince Masato that kissing would make the time pass faster. In the end both boys were out of breath, the bucket pile in the corner had been overturned and they'd landed themselves on the ground. Somehow Ren's shirt had become unbuttoned and Masa's perfectly brushed hair was mussed up.

"How long as it been?" Masato panted, clutching to Ren's chest to pull him up to the wall. Ren looked at Masa's discarded watch and sighed. That was not a good sign. He passed the watch to Masato with a grim face. "Not even fifteen minutes? Really?" Masato exclaimed in disbelief. He exhaled in desperation. What were they going to do?

"It's not so bad you know," Ren murmured, petting his hand through Masato's tangled hair. Masa snapped his head up at Ren with a look of displeasure.

"They're going to know," he said gravely, his eyes sparkling with the wells of tears in his eyes. His eyelashes fluttered as he attempted to wick them away.

"Hey now," Ren comforted, his face growing softer staring into Masa's wet eyes. "Is that so bad?" he asked, his hands creeping to the nape of Masato's neck.

"Yes," he replied with a thick throat. Ren didn't understand where this sudden flood of emotion was coming from. Was he ashamed of their relationship? Ren admitted that the thought had crossed his mind a couple times, but it had never really bothered him enough to be worth spilt tears.

"What are you so worried about? That they won't approve? You never seemed like one to be concerned with other's perceptions," Ren remarked. He ran his fingers through Masato's thick hair and stared up at the ceiling, waiting for a reply. He felt Masa's chest heave beneath him as he thought over the words Ren had just uttered.

"I guess I— it's just that I feel like what we have is a secret. It'd be like breaking a promise by going public," he explained, his reasoning shaky by Ren's standards. Ren cocked his head to the side and straightened his own hair.

"What promise?" he inquired, his voice curious, yet tentative. Masa sighed.

"I didn't expect you to understand," he replied, pinching the bridge of his nose and moving his head from Ren's chest. Ren sat upright and stared at roommate with intensity that hardly ever graced his usually calm and suave deep eyes. He grabbed Masa's hand. Masato's eyes snapped up from the ground with a sort of child-like innocence and stared into Ren's entire being.

"I'm sorry. Explain it to me," he pleaded, his voice dripping with seduction. Masa couldn't help but to blush a glowing pink, visible even in the dimly lit closet, after the comment. He drew his clasped hand closer to his lap and held Ren's hand tightly.

"It's like a promise to spontaneity, to true romance, to you, to me," he explained, pausing every so often to let the meaning sink in. The look on Ren's face only further showed his devotion to Masato. His eyes melted into huge jewels as he thought about the passionate response that Masato had supplied. His mouth dropped open slightly as he wished for Masa's lips on his own desperately. Masato enjoyed watching him feel the same desire he felt. There was something to be said for the undeniably genuine Ren; he was a true character, one worth getting to know.

"You're too good to me Masa," Ren drawled, his face contorting in the realization that he did not deserve this fine creature before him. Masato smiled naughtily at Ren then got onto his knees. He leaned down at put a practiced, refined, breathtaking kiss on Ren's unsuspecting lips. He didn't even have time to close his eyes.

"I don't have to be good," he whispered breathily into Ren's ear, causing him to shiver pleasantly. He let out a groan as he leaned forward to take another kiss from Masa's firm, cultured lips. They curved almost as though they were trying to taunt him. When Ren gave into the temptation he began placing definite and craving kisses onto his roommate's pale skin. The aching in his jaw was only satisfied by the feeling of Masa's smooth lips interlocking with his own. In all the delight neither boy heard the door open.

"Masato? Ren?" Otoya cried curiously, scratching his head as he stared wide eyed at the mess of a closet and the image of Masa lying partially on top of Ren. Masato yanked his hands from Ren's hair and threw himself to the other side of the tiny closet.

"Ow!" Ren yelled, rubbing his head tenderly. Masato straightened his sweater and stood up mechanically. Both Otoya and the janitor continued to stare at the spectacle. Masato scuttled his way from the corner, stepping over Ren's long legs and brushing past the two at the door. Otoya's eyebrows remained in his hairline as he watched Masato walk away down the hall. His eyes flashed back to Ren in all of his tangled hair, chest exposing shirt and out of breath glory. Ren stood up, combed his fingers through his hair and buttoned up his un-tucked oxford.

"Excuse me," Ren said politely, pushing through the two dumbstruck men at the door. He began to walk away before turning back. "I'd appreciate your discretion," he remarked, looking at Otoya pointedly, almost threateningly. After he felt that he'd scared Otoya into submission he took off tearing down the hallway. "Masa!" he called, chasing after his vice.

* * *

I hope you liked it! The Masa and Ren pairing is really starting to grow on me... More about them? Remember to REVIEW, FAVORITE and READ my other stories!

Additionally, I'm writing requested oneshots for anyone with a pairing and general idea, so PM me if you're interested!


End file.
